


First time for everything

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cute blushy Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: You and Saeran have been dating for quite awhile, but with you both being shy you haven't exactly gotten that far together. I guess there's a first time for everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, having decided to write it for a friend after being told countless times by people reading my headcanons to write fanfic. Please enjoy, any criticism is welcome~

The TV counted down slowly on screen as the auto shut off initiated. You and Saeran had been cuddled up on the couch for awhile now, the movie you were watching long over, and the room filled with nothing but the sound of your breathing. It’d become a regular evening for you both to watch movies, but this was the first time you had decided to take a chance, having awkwardly shuffled onto his chest and relaxed in his arms. It was apparent quite quickly that you both were nervous about the new position, and now with the distraction of the movie gone, there was tenseness in the air. 

You chewed on your lip gently as you considered moving to look up at him, it was getting late and you were convinced Saeran had no intentions of moving, and even if he did, he probably wouldn’t speak up. You slowly tilt your head up to peak at him, his eyes flicking down to meet your gaze. His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, while eyes showed just how nervous he was, his gaze soon flicking to look away from you once again. You could feel your heart pounding softly in your chest as you reached up to nuzzle gently at his neck, his hands tightening where they rested on your back.

The feeling of his own heart beating was faint, but still not hard to miss with your chest pressed against his. He met your gaze once more, cheeks turning a bit darker as he seemed to contemplate something. He slowly moved a hand to brush some hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear, eyes never leaving yours. He swallowed thickly and you watched his gaze move down ever so slightly, eyes trained on your lips for merely a few seconds before coming back to meet yours. 

“Would you mind...If I...If I kissed you?” His voice was soft, a slight shake from nervousness as he stuttered out the words shyly. You felt your face get warmer as you gave him a nod, your eyes stuck on his gaze as he slowly closed the gap. He was hesitant before closing the last few inches, his breath hot against your mouth before finally pulling you against him. His hand cradled your jaw gently as his lips moved softly against yours, every movement precies and planned, right down to the small lick to your bottom lip. He couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment, having you here, so close to him, he felt like he could push further than what you both had become comfortable with.

His tongue gently prodded at your mouth, pushing inside as you quickly allowed him entry. With your heart pounding a bit harder, you shyly pushed your tongue to meet his, both of you hesitant as you gently licked at each other. Saeran let out a low sigh, a sigh bordering on a moan that sent a shiver down your spine. His hand tightening slightly where it rested on your jaw, pushing further to deepen the kiss as he started to find confidence in licking your mouth. You let out the gentlest of moans only to hear Saeran growl quietly in return. 

He finally pulled away, face still not far from yours, eyes half lidded and cheeks beet red as he stared back at you. He seemed hesitant again as he looked off to the side, breaking eye contact, the hand on your back fidgeting with your shirt. His hand slowly moved to the hem as he contemplated, his fingers grazing your skin ever so gently. You sucked in sharply at the cool touch and his eyes flicked back to meet yours. It looked like a fire was lit behind those eyes, your small gasp catching him off guard. His hand almost too quickly going to push further under your shirt. You gasped once more, eyes searching his as he stared intently back towards you, fingers slowly starting to rub at your skin curiously. He chewed at his lip and his eyes flicked away from you once more, face red as ever as he built up his courage to ask you something.

“It is...okay if we do more?” His eyes came quickly back to yours to search for a response, your face feeling so hot you almost forgot how to speak. “Like...what?” You ask slowly, curious, but very unsure. You both had never gone much further than kissing, both inexperienced and unsure, but craving one another in an unfamiliar, intimate way. He slowly moved his other hand to come under your shirt as well, both hands fiddling with the hem, tugging your shirt gently. 

“I want to...see you.” His breath had gotten noticeably heavier, anticipation making the room feel hot and your brain completely blank. You tried to regain your thoughts and think rationally about this. You shyly met his gaze and gave a slow nod, coming up to put a gentle kiss on his lips, letting it linger a little too long as you built up some courage. He spared no time, hands quickly tugging your shirt up and shifting to pull it off you, you sat up on his lap, shirt off and thrown to the side, your whole feeling flush under his gaze. Your hands slowly move down his torso, stopping just above his belt, sneaking your fingers under his shirt, sliding against his skin as you slowly lifted up his shirt. 

“Can I?” You ask softly, both of you beyond red as you sat half naked on top of your boyfriend. You wanted to see him too, hoping it’d make you feel a bit more comfortable, raising his shirt to look over the beautiful softly toned body under you. He nodded slowly in reply, letting you tug his shirt off of him to land in the pile with yours. You both stared back at one another, eyes taking time to memories every inch of skin you could see. Your hands ran up and down his sides and onto his chest, his own doing very similar. He let out a small cough to get your attention, hands resting below your breasts as he silently asked permission. It took a second for you to consider before taking his hands in yours and slowly placing them to rest on your breasts. 

His hands squeezed gently over your bra, causing you to let out the smallest of moans, watching him push and squeeze in fascination. You reach behind yourself to unhook your bra and quickly slip it off, trying not to think about it too much, eyes looking to Saeran to ground yourself. He looks absolutely amazed, thumb slowly going to brush over your nipple, slowly rolling it under his thumb. His eyes drift off your breasts to watch your expression, enjoying every sound that leaves your mouth. You’re suddenly very aware of something poking at your thigh, a very obvious hardness, twitching faintly through the layers of fabric with every sound you made. 

The realization causes you to let out a larger moan, eyes lidded as you watch him pinch and twist at both your nipples, his cock straining hard against your thigh. Your hand slowly moved, nervous of what you were about to do, you were stuck in a haze of pleasure. You gently pushed your palm to his cock and he immediately pushed his hips up into the touch, a loud moan leaving his lips. You paused for a second before pushing again, eyes watching him closely.

“Fuck...MC…” his eyes shut and he pushed his hips up once again, his hands moving to hold your sides tightly to ground himself. His moans spur you on and you push a bit harder, stroking him the best you can through his jeans. You were watching him come undone for you, each moan only meant for your ears, his face red and posture still shy, he couldn’t help but become putty in your hands. 

“I...need more” he plead, voice a hush between rugged uneven pants. You bit your lip and your eyes fell to stare at the button of his jeans, your hands moving to fiddle with it, faltering as you shook. Nervous thoughts about you doing something wrong entered your mind as his pants popped open and you dragged down the zipper, slowly slipping your hand below one less piece of fabric to slide your hand along his length. He gasped and let out a moan as you grab onto him, despite his boxers still enclosing his cock, the touch was much more intense now. 

He reaches up for your jaw once more and leads you down into a kiss, his movements not as precise as you were used to, the kiss needy and sloppy, moans spilling out loudly as you palmed his cock, fingers caressing the head. He let out a low moan, your name mixed with curses as he bit and sucked at your bottom lip, hardly able to comprehend the pleasure you were giving him.

“MC…” His voice was hushed, eyes lidded as he looked up at you. “I want you….” he breathed, his thumb tracing along your bottom lip, eyes watching closely as he watched your tongue dart out to meet it. His eyes widened as he watched, letting out a groan, your tongue licking gently at the thumb that rested on your lip. Saeran gasped, pulling his thumb away, the feeling of a slight dampness of precum on the tip of his cock. You shuddered, pushing your lips down to his again, tongue grazing his gently, your voice speaking in a low whisper.

“Is it...my mouth you’re thinking about..?” Your voice was shy, a bit nervous for a response while you stared down at him, his eyes darting away from your gaze. He swallowed thickly and gave a nod, biting his lip to hold back a moan. “Please…” he whimpered out, hands gripping tighter at your sides.

You pulled your hand away, slowly started to shift off him to sit between his legs, his eyes half lidded as he watched in awe, cock twitching in anticipation. He sits up quickly to help you move to tear his own jeans off, discarding them to the floor along with everything else. You sat nervously, fidgeting as you stared down at the cock strained under his boxers, his gaze burning into you as you tucked your hair behind your ear. Your hand moved softly against it, Saeran’s breath becoming more jagged as you stroked him against the cotton fabric, building up your courage for what you were about to do.

You looked up at the boy and smiled at him, face burning hot as he watched you, your head slowly moving as your mouth pushed against the fabric, your soft lips mouthing against the material. His cock was warm even with the barrier, the hardness of his cock sending heat down south as it twitched encouragingly against your lips. You let out a small moan, slowly becoming more bold, starting to push with more force, tongue dragging against his caged leaking head. He lets out a loud moan, a muffled whimper following closely behind. 

“MC….g-god...p-please..” His faltering voice sends a heat through your body, craving more, you reach your hands up to his waist band, hesitating for a few moments before slowly pulling them down under his hips. 

You watch as his cock springs loose, your eyes fluttering half shut as you spare no time to think about this, tongue darting out to lick at his head, a hand coming to hold it at the base. You lick softly at his head, small soft strokes at first, then longer ones coming up from the base of his cock with more force. His hand comes into your hair, petting you softly to reassure you, your lips gently parting as you take his head into your mouth, sucking and rolling your tongue against it. 

He lets out a loud moan and bucks up into your mouth, the buck is small but has you taking more of him in no time, seeing how much you can take, and moaning in response to it twitching in your mouth. You slowly start to build up a rhythm, bobbing your head excruciatingly slow at first, Saeran begging and calling your name to go faster, his hand trying to push you down at a faster speed. You let out a small groan against his cock and start to speed up, his hand tightening in your hair, encouraging you to go faster. 

“MC...Fuck I’m...” You let out another moan in response to his words, taking him deeper and flattening your tongue against him. His hand tightens in your hair, holding you in place as his hips thrust up into you, a lack of rhythm and sheer neediness as he pushes himself over the edge. His hips buck up one last time, cumming with a loud moan of your name, chanting it over and over as he spilled into your mouth. 

As he came down, his hand loosened in your hair and fell to his side, chest rising and falling fast as he panted, unaware how to calm himself after something so intense. You slowly removed your mouth, tongue slowly licking off what hadn’t spilled into your mouth, rewarding you with a strained whimper from Saeran. 

You slowly made your way back up to his chest, slowly going to nuzzle at his neck and run a hand through his hair. He slowly turned to look at you, eyes showing such awe for what he just experienced, quickly leaning over to give you a kiss. He shifted you off of him, moving so you now laid under him as he leaned on his arm, towering over you. You let out a shaky breath as he lowered his head down to kiss gently at your neck. 

“That...was amazing MC” his breath was hot on your neck, teeth nipping and pulling softly before being soothed by his tongue. He brought his eyes back up to meet yours, a hand slowly sliding down your side and resting at your thigh. “Are you….wet for me?” 

You blushed at his boldness, and turned your head to look away from him, rubbing your thighs gently together. You nodded a few times before looking back at him, his eyes fixated on you as his finger slid to fiddle with the button of your shorts. “Could I...feel?” you could see the flush in his cheeks returning, the eagerness of his hands popping open your button. You gave him another couple of nods, your eyes moving to watch his hand as it dragged down your zipper. You shifted a bit to accommodate him as he shoved them down and off your legs, his eyes still watching you closely. 

His hand slowly slipped into your panties, his index finger gently sliding between your folds. He let out a gasp, the surprise of how wet you were for him making his breath turn rugged once more. “W-wow…” You blushed, letting out a soft moan as his finger found your clit, your noise directing him to continue to rub circles against it. He caught on fast, adding a bit more pressure as your moans built up, head diving down to bite and suck at your neck.

Your hand came into his hair, petting and pulling at it, while your other hand clung to his back desperately. He loved the way you reacted, moaning his name loudly, he only wanted more. He quickly sat up, hand sliding out of your panties, causing you to whimper at the loss of contact. His eyes looked you up and down as his thumbs played with the top of your panties. 

“I’m going to take them off...alright? He breathed, dragging them down your legs with your ok, a groan leaving his mouth seeing you in all your glory for the first time. “God I can’t wait to taste you…” his voice was almost a growl, something you weren’t used to from him. His nervous exterior was still present, but the drive to please you was intoxicating.

He slowly got comfortable between your legs, his eyes meeting your gaze to check everything was okay before moving forward. He gently dragged a finger along your sex, the warmth causing him to exhale, eyes fixed on the task at hand. He used his finger and thumb to pull apart your folds, eyes slowly memorizing what was before him. He slowly leaned down, tongue hot as it pushed against your clit, a moan leaving his mouth the second he could taste you.

“God...Saeran” your hand moved to his hair quickly, fondly stroking it as he began to lick softly. His tongue seemed unsure at first, but with every moan he grew more bold, pushing harder with the flat of his tongue, wishing he could get further between your legs. He let out another moan and you swore you wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer like this. 

He groaned, experimentally sucking on your clit, the sensation rushing through your body, causing you to roughly grab onto his hair and hold him tightly where he was, a loud moan coming from against your sex. “F-fuck Saeran...I can’t last much longer” he smiled against you, a hand sliding up your body to rub a thumb against your nipple, sucking enthusiastically as he brought you closer to your climax.

With one more small moan against your clit, you’re thrown over the edge, your head arching back into the couch, hand pulling hard on Saeran’s hair, your body trembles as he continues to attentively lick you through your orgasim. When you whimper from over stimulation, he pops his head back up, cheeks dark red, and eyes bright as he smirked up at you. Your breathing was heavy, suddenly feeling a need to have him back in your arms, whining for him to come back. He climbed on top of you, your hands dragging him back down against you, mouths crashing together, in a slow and passionate kiss. He pulled away and rested down beside you, arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you closely beside him. 

His thumb slowly rubbed at your side and you relaxed against his chest, his heart thumping in your ear. You wondered if he was still nervous, smiling to yourself about how adorable he was, you nuzzled at his neck, a sharp intake of breath causing you to pull away from him. You looked up at him to see a deep red blush, eyes flicking back and forth as he thought. You reached a hand to rest on his cheek and spoke softly to him.

“Saeran...is everything okay?” he let out a small cough and tried his best to avert his gaze, fingers tapping distractedly on your sides. “Well I….think I’m in love...with you” he trailed off. Your heart felt as though it’d flipped, the sudden surprise causing you to drag him down into another kiss, conveying your feelings back to him. He sighed, pushing deeper, his heart rate slowing at your acceptance. You pulled away, smile big as you looked back at him, hand stroking his cheek softly.

“I love you too, Saeran.”


End file.
